


Drabble project : Harry Potter

by Miz_Piou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulation, Affection, Blood discrimination, Diagon Alley, Friendship, Hogsmeade, House Elves, Hufflepuff Pride, Leaky Cauldron, Lifeschool, Lifetime, Magic, Muggle-born Culture, Nightmares, Photography, Rivalry, Sentient Castle, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Sports, Technology Deprivation, apology, future drabbles, magical theory, more tags to come, please forgive my mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miz_Piou/pseuds/Miz_Piou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble project on the Harry Potter universe to improve my English. Open to suggestions, critics and else !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone ! 

I’m Miz_Piou, and I’m a French HP fan. I’m kinda new here, I’ve mostly read a lot of stories (first in French on ff.net, then more and more stuff in English and so on). I don’t consider myself fluent in English, but I really want to improve myself. So I’ve decided to give it a try and post one drabble in English each week, for as long as I can.  
I really hope you’ll enjoy them. If I make mistakes, don’t hesitate and just tell me, it’ll help for sure !

If you want to suggest something, I'm open to new ideas, but **I've some conditions** :  
\- Your suggestion have to be about  at least one character/place and one subject (like : _Hagrid and shaving_ ; _Diagon Alley at sunset_ ; _Luna/Neville in love_ etc...)  
\- Please bear in mind that I'm not a native English speaker so if you choose words with multiple meanings, I will probably choose the less difficult to write about  
\- While I'm very open-minded, I **refuse** to write about non-con, rape, graphic torture and anything alike.

For the rest, you can ask all you want: yaoi/het/yuri pairing, canon divergence, genderbending etc... as long as I can do it in 100 words, I'll try !

Thank you, and have fun !


	2. Friendship

They became adults, with all the adult stuff like work, taxes, family, plans. They lived more or less in the same area, but their lives were very different. Hermione tried to balance her family life (kids eat so much of your time) with her work at the Ministry; Ron and Harry worked as Auror but not always together on missions; Harry tried to be a good father, husband and coworker even if he never had a clue about how to be all of this. But they always were here for the others, just a Floo call away, until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to comment, leave a kudo, or suggest something !! ~Miz


	3. Harry / Draco : Rivals

Draco was the epitome of a Noble Wizard. He was brilliant, rich, beautiful. And so traditional.

Harry was the epitome of a wizard hero. He was brave, open-minded, powerful. And Muggle-raised.

Whenever they were at the same event, the room was full of tension. Harry openly despised politicians, and Draco was proud to be one of them. They weren’t Gryffindor and Slytherin fighting in the halls anymore; they were political enemies with different views for the Wizarding World, an ex-Deatheater and the Man-Who-Lived. Only now, they fought with words, not school curses, and the Wizenmaggot court was their new playground.


	4. Neville Longbottom and Severus Snape : Nightmares

Neville was known to be afraid by almost everything when he was a kid. 

He gained confidence during his school years, and became a reliable, trustful wizard and friend for his former schoolmates.   
But he never told anyone that he was even now terrified by one person: Severus Snape, Dark Dungeon Lord, the one who, even dead, was the most terrifying Hogwart’s teacher. 

Sometimes, he only needed to touch a leaf or scent some herbs, and the nightmares came back for nights. 

Neville wasn’t as much traumatized by the war against Voldemort as he was by the terrible Potion master.


	5. Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall: Adulation

Minerva McGonagall was the very first witch met by Hermione Granger. She told Hermione that she was no weirdo, no bad luck girl, only a normal Muggle born witch. 

Then Hermione read all the books she could, learning that Minerva McGonagall was not only the first witch she met, but also a powerful one, Transfiguration mistress and teacher.   
At Hogwarts, she discovered that Minerva McGonagall was a respected Head House, a warm hearted woman, and a good fighter, who defended her students fiercely like a lioness.

 

From her eleventh birthday, Minerva McGonagall never stopped being a heroin; Hermione’s personal heroin.


	6. Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter : Apology

One upon a time, Dudley Dursley met a Dementor. 

Before, he thought he was a predator, one of those who are meant to rule others. He thought Harry, his tiny strange cousin, was a freak, a weak, a prey. 

Until the day Harry fought the Dementor to help him even if there was no reason for him to do it. For years, Dudley tried to understand how wrong he had been, but bad habits are strongly ingrained.

The day Harry received a letter from his Muggle cousin, he almost threw it away. It was an apology, and it was well-received.


	7. Hedwig and Harry Potter : Genuine affection

Hedwig loved a lot of things. Resting on her perch in Harry’s own owlery, flying and hunting mice at night, little treats from her master… 

But she truly loved to be the one who brought smiles on her master’s face when she carried letters or parcels.   
She was lonely before he came and acquired her on the animal shop at Diagon Alley, lonely, sad and bored. He was like that too. 

But never ever since he chose her to be his owl. 

Even if to be able to make him smile, she had to fly for days in unknown skies.


	8. Life of the Sorting Hat

Since Godric Gryffindor chose him to sort the students in Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat had lived a very long and lonely life. 

Centuries after this decision, he was even used to it, being a sentient hat, able to connect with every little wizard’s minds, singing his famous song.  
In time, some of the songs came back, but nobody seemed to realize – people never stood that long. 

And sometimes he was used differently (and let me tell you that hiding a sword in a hat wasn’t a great idea) and it made his lonely year in a shelf a bit brighter.


	9. Librarian and Students

Mrs Pince was Head of Hogwarts’ Library and she knew very well the school and students. 

Not their names, mind you, but their behavior. 

Ravenclaws were her favourite, they treated the books well and borrowed them a lot. Hufflepuffs were nice, maybe a bit shy, and they liked to stay working for hours rather than borrowing them. Slytherins were a suspicious lot, but usually they didn’t trouble much the place, and she watched carefully what they took. But the Gryffindors… Too many of them in the Library, and nobody could read or work. 

They were noisy. 

Not everybody liked Gryffindors.


	10. Colin Crivey and Photography

When he was a little boy, Colin collected photographs from just about everything. 

Growing, he continued, saying that every picture taken was a moment graved in his memory so he won’t forget it. Muggle-born, he didn’t understand why there were so few photographs in the Magical World, and decided to take as many picture as he could, starting on his first year at school. 

Maybe one day he would be able to make them move, semi-living memories, little windows of reality on his books, pocket or shelves. 

He was proud of his personal collection, every single piece, signed or not.


	11. Slytherins and the informal economy

Slytherins had a reputation and were the subject of many rumors. But in Hogwarts’ informal society, they had a very distinct role. 

They provided all type of services for their fellow comrades, like alcohol or drugs for most of the parties organized in the school. They were also the keepers of the main bets of the school, keeping stakes and updates about everything.   
Everyone turned to Ravenclaws for knowledge, to Hufflepuffs for a comforting shoulder, to Gryffindors for help, but if you wanted informations about someone, money, or illegal goods… Slytherins were always glad to help – for a prize.


	12. Hufflepuffs : Rise and shine

People always talked about how great the Gryffindors are, the Slytherins’ ambition and the intelligence of Ravenclaws. Usually, people always dismissed the Hufflepuffs because, well, who knows a great Hufflepuff who saved the world, presided the Wiggenmagot or invented a spell ? Yeah, exactly, nobody. They were laborious, loyal and helpful, usually became mediwizards, teachers, low level employers at the Ministry…   
A lot of people tended to forget that Amelia Bones was a Hufflepuff and the Head of Law and Enforcement Department. And then, the Goblet of Fire chose Cedric Diggory as first Hogwarts’ Champion. 

Time to rise and shine.


	13. The House Elves of Hogwarts

A small army lived in Hogwarts, blissfully ignored by most of the habitants of the castle. A well organized, fiercely loyal and magically bound army of… House Elves. 

Most wizards just ignored them and took their services for granted, but they were always amazed by the way Muggle-born or raised wizards discovered that it wasn’t magic but creatures who took care of them all year long. When Dobby came, with Winky, the nice routine of the castle got troubled, yes, but in the end, everything got right. Being a castle House Elf was an honour and they loved their castle.


	14. Physical education at Hogwarts

Muggleborn students were a bit disappointed when they entered Hogwarts. There was no real PE class at Hogwarts: wizards only had Quidditch as sports, and they didn’t value physical health at all. Only those who trained to be Auror, or Quidditch players, had to practice their physical skills. At school you could learn how to fly, with some lessons at the beginning of the first year, but if you wanted to train more, you had to do it by yourself, alone, or be in your Quidditch team. Even with the Lake, a lot of students didn’t know how to swim.


	15. Magical society and discrimination

One of the most surprising things about the magical world was how different people could be. There were all sorts of colors, cultures and traditions. You’d think that compared to Muggle who still struggled with things like sexuality or gender or race, it’d be a perfect example of progress, but no. There was a real discrimination about the very nature of your magical essence: they were all born magical (or not, for the Squibs) but the most important thing about that seemed to be if you were from a magical family or not. Discrimination against the less visible cause possible.


	16. Hogwarts, a being ?

When Godric, Helga, Salazar and Rowena built it, it was a castle. They infused their magic and it made it a very magic castle but still: just a castle.

Since this time, generation of wizards and creatures had lived on the castle. Slowly, the building acquired a sort of vague consciousness. It lived, in a strange kind of way, and the only proof of it was the Room of Requirement. Here, Hogwarts could directly communicate with other living beings, not with words, but with intentions. Imagine what it could be able to do in another decade or century. 

Maybe wonders.


	17. Cultural choc : technology

So strange things happened when I was young, and one day, an owl came with a letter. Not an email, no, a _parchment_. They said I was a wizard and had to go to a special school. I tried to google it but no satellites could pinpoint it. I went to a strange hidden train station to find a very old locomotive and _no wi-fi_. Then I went to a castle with no heater and _no electricity_. No phones, no computers, no television. How the Hell was I supposed to survive a year without a single piece of tech ?!


	18. Living arrangements

One of the major inconvenients of living in the magical world was that there were so few magical towns that a lot of people had to live in very crowded places. If your family had wealth, you could have your own place far from the big cities but … a large part of the British wizards lived in small flats, owned by the Black, Malefoy or other Pure Blood families, and had no real choice. It was that, or the Muggle world, and it was a risk. Still, you could choose between Diagon Alley or … Knockturn Alley, at least.


	19. Secret admirer

I always watched her from afar. 

It’s not that I’m shy or afraid – no. It’s just that I found her so beautiful, it’s like watching a star, shining in the midnight sky, only that she is real, and near to me. But like stars, it’s better to admire her from afar, peacefully. Ginny has a fire in her; it could burn me.

And besides, she doesn’t even know that I exist. Too many students, dark robes and pointy hats, and I’m just one of the crowd. And she only sees Him anyway. 

I don’t mind. I’ve always been a dreamer.


	20. The Leaky Cauldron

“Hey Tom!”

Tom knew everybody. If you needed to go to Muggle London or to Diagon Alley, you had to stop by his inn so… Well, I said “inn”, but it was more like a pub with rooms to rent. It wasn’t a classy bar or a nice hotel, just some … neutral place for visitors in transit. 

Many of his clients were of a suspicious lot. But he didn’t care, if they behaved. Sometimes, he spied for people, but mostly, he worked hard to maintain his place as welcoming as it could be, be it peace or war outside.


	21. Hogsmeade

Originally, they built the village to benefit from Hogwarts’ protection. But it was a long time ago, and nowadays, it wasn’t their first concern.

The villagers lived at a strange rhythm: peace for the major part of the year and a burst of activity when the students came. Shops were open and full of youngsters, laughter and cries filled the air, but you couldn’t do your usual grocery shopping either. The town really lived during summer. Suddenly, people were out of their homes and it was their place again. 

(And providing goods for Hogwarts assured them a nice life, too).


	22. The Sound of Magic

There was a rumor.

It said that if you were a powerful wizard and had mastered various kind of magic, you could make your own magic resonate and create a unique and stunning magical melody at will. Said melody was supposed to express your inner self and reflect the quality of your bond with your magic. 

Unfortunately, no one since Merlin was known to be powerful enough. Or maybe they were but didn’t care about rumors or music. Or didn’t try. Or maybe this magical sound already existed in their lives and they didn’t know it was special. 

Who knows.


	23. Muggle costume

Since the Second Wizards' War, some of the Muggle traditions slowly became part of Hogwarts’ life, what with the increasing number of Muggle-born and Muggle-raised students. Take Halloween, for example. It wasn’t just a solemn ceremony honoring the dead and ghosts, but they also had a kind of trick or treat game in the castle. Costumed students from first to third year could go from House to House, asking for candies.

One day, one of them decided to put a simple jean, a graphic tee, a jacket and running shoes and called it his “Muggle costume”. First of a trend.


End file.
